alas
by umigi
Summary: bueno es una historia donde sakura es algo asi como un demonio... bueno no soy buena en esto de los summary y menos por que es mi primer fic pero si tienen tiempo leanlo por fin CAPITULO 3
1. Chapter 1

ALAS

mini prologo -

Alas… se dice que los ángeles tienen hermosas alas blancas y que los arcángeles tienen alas negras… pero hay otra raza… una raza obscura… una raza de seres que viven en las tinieblas, en los confines más remotos de las dimensiones que conforman nuestro mundo. Esta es una raza que se mantiene al margen de su propio mundo… sin embargo, en la época de las grandes guerras de los arcángeles y los ángeles, un ángel caído se interno en los confines de la dimensión más obscura…

Muchos años han pasado, la época de las guerras celestiales ha terminado y ahora el mundo se encuentra en relativa paz debido a los conflictos causados por la raza humana.

----------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 1

Obscuros pasillos iluminados por la tenue luz del fuego negro son recorridos por pasos presurosos los cuales son seguidos por el eco producido del sepulcral silencio del cual fue interrumpido aquel sitio, la velocidad de los pasos disminuye hasta que se detienen ante a una inmensa puerta. Se oye un crujido ensordecedor y la puerta comienza a abrirse revelando una cámara repleta de artefactos bélicos, al ingresar a la cámara una figura obscura se revela entre la penumbra del lugar…

Un rápido movimiento, el choque de metales, la pelea ha comenzado…

Una danza de cuchillas, las chispas centellantes iluminan los rostros de los contrincantes por segundos mientras la feroz lucha continua. Un descuido de aquel que de entre las sombras apareció es la oportunidad de su oponente y en dos movimientos tan rápidos que la vista humana jamás podrá captar se resuelve el destino de la lucha.

Otra vez te gane querido hermano… para ser el mayor eres muy lento- dijo la

voz de quien había venido corriendo de entre los obscuros pasillos. La dueña de esta voz era una hermosa chica de cabello largo, de un tono castaño claro con reflejos dorados, ojos verdes y la tez blanca.

– Para ser un demonio eres demasiado alegre hermanita… además en una verdadera lucha no saldrías vencedora tan fácilmente- esta vez el dueño de la voz era un joven alto de cabello negro, ojos café oscuro (NA: no recuerdo el colo desus ojos -)y tez blanca.

- eso es lo que tu crees… todavía no has visto mis verdaderas habilidades… y además como eres mi querido hermano jamás las veras pues no pienso hacerte daño- dijo alegremente la joven mientras una hermosa y sutil sonrisa se forma en su hermoso rostro, mientras que su hermano solo la observa con total frialdad- sabes que no deberías de actuar así, de por si ya eres bastante diferenta a todos nosotros y con esa actitud tuya en verdad hace que te parezcas a uno de esos...- dijo el joven en un tono un poco molesto pero su rostro seguía sin expresión alguna.

Segundos después del comentario del joven hacia su hermana una imponente presencia se aparece enfrente de ambos los cuales al sentir quien era el dueño de tal energía se inclinan respetuosamente mientras de la nada aparece un hombre alto e imponente, dueño de una mirada que seria capaz de matar a cualquier mortal que se le pusiera en frente y que sin embargo al ver a las dos figuras frente a el su mirada se vuelve suave y hasta podría decirse que bondadosa, la cual rápidamente vuelve a ser la mirada asesina de hace unos momentos.

- Sakura… Touya… sin duda sus habilidades han superado las expectativas de varios de nuestros mas fieles servidores… sin embargo aun no es suficiente… si alguno de ustedes pretende lograr ocupar mi lugar como líder tendrán que esforzarse mas y dejar los juegos atrás…- las palabras salieron frías y sin expresión alguna del rostro del hombre

- Pero padre...- intento decir Sakura en vano

- No me interrumpas...- dijo con tranquila y atemorizante frialdad - creo que es tiempo de que ustedes dos se separen...-

- A que se refiere padre?- pregunto Touya

- Creo que lo saben muy bien, ya es tiempo de que Sakura entrene como es debido... y tu ya tienes mas de la edad necesaria para unirte al ejercito...-

Continuara...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

NA: hola :) este es mi primer fic y bueno solo espero que almenos a una persona le guste

la verdad no se de donde saque el valor para publicarlo... y pues se que no es mucho pero es mi primer intento je

aunque el titulo es algo tonto pero no se me ocurrio nada mas


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

- Pero padre…yo no quiero entrenar en ese sitio… y además soy la mejor guerrera…-

- Tal vez crees eso sin embargo hay guerreros mejor preparados que tu en nuestros territorios, que tu no lo notes es una clara muestra de que careces de muchas habilidades necesarias en un combate- dijo su padre observándola fijamente a lo que ella no pudo mas que inclinarse ante el.

- haré lo que usted ordene padre… si me permite quisiera retirarme a mis aposentos-

Ante esta petición su padre solo asintió con un gesto leve de la cabeza y observo como su hija se retiraba del cuarto de entrenamiento y al haberse asegurado que se había ido dirigió su mirada a Touya y dijo:

- Realmente espero que representes ante el ejercito alguien que debe ser temido y respetado… no por nada eres mi hijo- dicho esto desapareció de la habitación dejando a Touya el cual se retiro de aquella habitación con varios pensamientos en su mente.

"_el ejercito… que tontería, son unos buenos para nada… pero Sakura… no creo que ella pueda soportar mucho tiempo el entrenamiento… no en ese lugar…" _

Este era una de las tantas cosas que rondaban en su mente mientras circulaba por los solitarios pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a una salida desde donde vislumbro los obscuros territorios que le pertenecían a su familia.

- Pronto Sakura vendrá a entrenar… ella posee un poder excepcional… tal vez por quien fue su madre… una mezcla interesante si me lo preguntan- dijo un hombre oculto entre las sombras de un gran salón a dos jóvenes que se encontraban inclinados ante la sombra del hombre.

- Será interesante conocerla- dijo uno de los jóvenes y también la única respuesta que recibió el hombre.

- Lo será… lo será…- fue el leve murmullo del hombre.

- No lo puedo creer… tener que ir a entrenar en ese lugar… mi padre muy bien sabe que soy poderosa por que enviarme con el!- decía Sakura furiosa a una criatura de aspecto de un león con alas blancas.

- Pero Sakura el tiene razón hay seres mucho mas poderosos que tu… que no lo quieras aceptar es otra cosa…- dijo la criatura.

- Kerberos no lo entiendes voy a tener que irme y TU no vas a poder venir conmigo… y sabes muy bien que gracias a mi estas vivo en este reino y si yo no estoy contigo te aseguro que querrán matarte recuerda que eres un ser de la luz… no perteneces a este mundo- dijo Sakura mirando fijamente a Kerberos quien al parecer estaba analizando la situación.

- bueno entonces iré al cielo y cuando termines tu entrenamiento me vas a buscar y…-

- ESTAS LOCO YO NO PIENSO IR AL CIELO!-

- Pero Sakurita acaso no quieres conocer ese lugar?... después de todo tu…- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sakura la había lanzado un rayo negro que le paso rozando la cabeza.

- No vuelvas a mencionar nada de ese lugar-

A Kerberos se le helo la sangre al observar y escuchar la forma en que Sakura había dicho tales frases, en ese momento su semblante se asimilo al de su padre… cruel e incompasivo.

- Bien ya me entendiste… sin embargo es buena idea que te vayas de este mundo durante mi entrenamiento… por que no vas al mundo humano… será divertido ir… si eso debes hacer ve al mundo humano y cuando termine mi entrenamiento te voy a buscar y…- ante las palabras que estaba diciendo sonrió, parecía que la idea de ir al mundo humano le divertía mucho.

- Si eso es lo que quieres… entonces iré al mundo humano, pero tendré que ocultarme… no tendré libertad de hacer lo que quiera por mi aspecto… les daría miedo- dijo Kerberos para nada alegre con la idea de tener que vivir entre humanos hasta que Sakura terminara su entrenamiento.

- Por eso va a ser divertido…- dijo aun sonriendo ante la idea.

--------- horas mas tarde ----------

Un ser de blancas alas se alejaba de los obscuros territorios mientras era observado por los habitantes de aquellos terrenos.

- así que por fin esa bestia se va de nuestras tierras-

- Touya! No le digas bestia a Kerberos- dijo Sakura la cual había escuchado el comentario desde una de las ventanas que daba a uno de los patios del palacio.

- Eso es lo que es… una bestia que nunca debió de haberse atrevido a venir a este mundo… - dijo Touya mirando a Sakura quien saltaba desde la ventana al patio para enfrentarse cara a cara con su hermano.

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos con expresión desafiante, pero el no mosto signo alguno y permaneció con su rostro imperturbable, a decir verdad ya estaba acostumbrado a que su hermana le mirase de tal manera, era parte de su rutina diaria y lamentaba realmente que a partir del siguiente día su rutina tendrá un cambio bastante drástico.

-… como siempre tu rostro no expresa nada… y… sin embargo se que me vas a extrañar hermanito- dijo Sakura sonriendo como solo ella podía en ese oscuro mundo. Touya simplemente le dio la espalda y se retiro.

"_el es igual que nuestro padre… parece no tener sentimientos, pero se preocupan mucho por los que les importan… jeje por eso decidí quedarme con ellos cuando mi madre se fue…"_

Mientras este pensamiento rondaba su mente a la distancia pudo observar dos figuras combatiendo ferozmente, fuertes energías chocaban en cada ataque y sin embargo esta pelea le pareció insignificante. Para ella aquellos dentro y fuera del palacio aparte de su hermano y su padre eran unos debiluchos, fuertes contra los insignificantes Ángeles y sus contrarios los arcángeles que nunca se atrevían a entrar en sus territorios en su mundo de sombras… en su hogar.

Se encamino de regreso a su habitación cruzando lentamente los obscuros pasillos observando cada detalle…

Gárgolas de piedra de un aspecto siniestro parecían realmente tener vida y de un momento a otro uno podría jurar que se lanzarían al ataque con esa mirada siniestra que solo posee una bestia que no puede hacer otra cosa que matar al que se le ponga al frente… antorchas que eran sostenidas por un aro metálico incrustado en la pared y siempre encendidas por el fuego negro que iluminaba tenuemente… casi no había ventanas por los pasillos y la verdad eran realmente innecesarias ya que la luz dada por las antorchas iluminaba igual que la poca luz natural que llegaba a ese mundo de tinieblas…

Cada detalle lo memorizo en su mente ya que de alguna manera tenia el presentimiento de que lo mas probable es que no regresaría a ese lugar… no en mucho tiempo.

Continuara...

NA: Bueno pues ya esta el segundo capitulo,sigue siendo algo corto pero no tengo mucha inspiracion por los momentos y esto es todo lo que me salio jeje...

aun no se que papel tendra shaoran, no se me ocurre como quedaria mejor -

gracias por sus comentarios a : LAT2005, sashakili, akirachinty y a Sailor Alluminem Siren

en verdad no me esperaba que me llegara algun review jeje -


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Un mar de nubes inundaba la atmósfera de la ciudad celestial que solo era traspasada por la suave luz del sol.

Hermosos seres de blancas alas habitaban aquella magnifica ciudad, una ciudad de ángeles. Una inmensa paz se percibía en aquel hermoso sitio.

En uno de los jardines más hermosos de aquella ciudad se encontraba un inmenso árbol de cerezo, el cual siempre estaba en flor. Al pie de este árbol se encontraba uno de los seres alados… era una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos de ébano, tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que en ese momento reflejaban una enorme tristeza mientras observaba en cerezo.

"_Sakura…"_

Mientras que del cielo se iba acercando una criatura de blancas alas, que se dirigía hacia la mujer que se encontraba bajo aquel cerezo.

- Te estaba esperando Kerberos…- dijo la mujer con una dulce voz aun sin alejar su vista del cerezo.

Kerberos se acerco a la mujer lentamente y al igual que ella observaba el árbol de cerezo.

- Ella esta bien, es fuerte pero…- Kerberos se detuvo antes de terminar la frase y observo a la mujer que ahora lo observaba con sus hermosas esmeraldas. – pero aun no ha madurado…-

- Ya madurara "Kero"… es solo que aun no acepta parte de su origen- dijo la mujer tristemente volviendo su vista hacia el cerezo.

- NADESIKO… KERBEROS- grito alegremente un hombre mientras se acercaba al cerezo, era un hombre con apariencia de tener unos 60 años, rostro afable, y al igual que la mujer poseía ojos verdes pero eran mas profundos…

- Señor es un honor volver a verlo- dijo Kerberos inclinándose ante la presencia de aquel hombre. El cual ante la reverencia rió alegremente.

- No tienes por que ser tan respetuoso conmigo Kero, sabes que no soy de formalidades-

- Padre… ¿a que se debe tu presencia en estas partes de la ciudad?- pregunto amablemente Nadesiko.

- Bueno desde que sentí la presencia de Kero supuse que primero que nada te buscaría a ti mi pequeña… y como tu siempre estas contemplando el cerezo… se me hizo lógico venir a este jardín- dijo el hombre siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque por unos momentos cambio a una de cierta comprensión hacia su hija a lo cual dijo

– se que realmente deseas el poder haber permanecido al lado de tu pequeña… pero también fue tu decisión el regresar con nosotros-

Nadesiko sonrió tristemente y dijo – Mi pequeña flor decidió quedarse con su hermano y su padre… me dijo que ella no los dejaría… que no era justo que le pidiera dejar todo lo que ella conocía e irse conmigo dejando a su familia… me reprocho el dejar a su padre… pero un mundo de tanta oscuridad… y ustedes me buscaban… realmente nunca he dejado de amar a ese hombre y a su hijo al cual quiero como si fuera mi propio hijo…- para este punto unas lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer por su hermoso y frágil rostro.

- Bueno! Bueno! No es el momento para recordar cosas triste mi pequeña, lo mejor será escuchar que es lo que nos tiene que contar Kero, después de todo por algo esta aquí presente y sin tu preciosa flor- y diciendo esto se encamino hacia uno de los edificios de la ciudad, volteo a verlos y les dijo- pero que esperan vamos, siempre es mejor hablar en la comodidad de tu casa…- se volteo otra vez al camino.

– Vamos!- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de seguir su camino.

- El nunca cambia ¿verdad?- dijo Kero con una gota en la cabeza ante la actitud…como podría describirla… infantil del padre de Nadesiko.

- Así es el nunca cambia… y eso es bueno siempre me eleva el animo- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa sin el menor indicio de tristeza en ella gracias a la siempre alegre forma de actuar de su padre.

Mientras caminaban por las hermosas calles de la ciudad Kerberos era saludado por varios de los Ángeles que se cruzaban, era un ambiente tan calido y acogedor que el guardián estaba con una inmensa sonrisa y que decir de su ego que iba en aumento en una forma desmesurada… aunque eso era de esperarse ya que cuando se encontraba con Sakura todos le mostraban desprecio y en estos momentos todos parecían mostrarle algo de respeto. Esto hizo que comenzara a caminar de una forma bastante altanera, como si se creyera superior a los demás… aunque en ese momento eso era lo que el creía.

Al fin llegaron a uno de los edificios, la puerta estaba abierta… bueno en esa ciudad todas las puertas estaban abiertas ya que todos confiaban plenamente en sus habitantes. Entraron en el edificio y fueron guiados hasta la sala, esta estaba hermosamente adornada con flores de varios colores, las paredes eran blancas con un tono azulado que semejaban al cielo mismo, el techo era bastante alto y en el centro se encontraba un inmenso candelabro que brillaba con un hermoso resplandor dorado que era tan calido como el mismo sol, en una de las esquinas de la sala se encontraba una hermosa fuente de tres niveles de la cual salía el agua mas clara y pura del mundo entero.

- Bueno! Ya que por fin estamos en la casa creo que es momento de comenzar las charlas para después comer un poco…siempre es bueno comer un poco después de una larga charla!- todo esto lo decía tan alegremente como era característico de el pero de repente hubo un cambio en su actitud y dijo – esto no es un asunto a tratar afuera donde cualquiera puede escuchar sin querer-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Por fin a llegado… háganla pasar, no es correcto hacerla esperar- dijo una voz proveniente de las sombras.

El sirviente se retiro de aquel salón y se dirigió a donde la joven esperaba, no tardo en llegar a la entrada principal donde se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños observando los alrededores con un poco de curiosidad. La verdad era que ese sitio de se parecía bastante a su palacio pero… era un lugar mas oscuro… mas siniestro.

- El amo la espera- dijo el sirviente ya sin mirar al rostro de la joven que por fin se había percatado de la presencia del sirviente.

Ella solo se dirigió en la dirección de la que había venido el sirviente, el cual se apuro por adelantarse a la joven y guiarla hasta su amo. Caminaron por las inmensos pasillos que le daban a uno la impresión de ser tragados por una inmensa garganta de alguna criatura.

Por fin llegaron al final de uno de los pasillos donde se encontraba una inmensa puerta abierta de par en par y de donde solo se percibía una oscuridad absoluta. La joven entro en aquel lugar de penumbras mientras que el sirviente se quedo en la entrada viendo como las enormes puertas se cerraban al haber pasado la joven.

Después de que las puertas se cerraron tras de si todo quedo en penumbras y un silencio absoluto reino en el lugar, sin embargo la joven no estaba perturbada por la situación en que se encontraba, ella ya había estado en ese lugar y conocía lo que estaba dentro.

- Te estaba esperando querida Sakura- esto había sido dicho por la misma voz que mando al sirviente por la joven.

Poco a poco el lugar fue iluminado por la tenue luz del fuego de las antorchas… pero este fuego era diferente al fuego que existía en aquel mundo, era el tipo de fuego que existe en el mundo humano. Este fuego logro iluminar cada rincón del gran salón en el que se encontraban. Sakura se sorprendió un poco al observar el fuego rojo ya que ella nunca lo había visto y sin embargo supo disimular su sorpresa por la presencia de aquel hombre que la verdad nunca fue de su agrado.

El hombre estaba sentado en lo que se podría describir como un trono de piedra negra, para ser más precisos de obsidiana. Ella se acerco a el con mirada desafiante mientras el la observaba bastante interesado. Claramente aquel hombre ya era bastante anciano, su rostro era malévolo y se encontraba cubierto de arrugas que junto con las cicatrices que tenia en su rostro deformaban su rostro.

- Me alegra que hayas podido venir a visitar a un anciano como yo pequeña-

- Por favor los dos sabemos que solo estoy aquí a petición de mi padre… "abuelo"- dijo esta ultima palabra con un tono bastante claro de desprecio hacia el hombre.

Ante estas palabras el hombre solo respondió – Es cierto pequeña vienes a entrenar… para poder utilizar tus habilidades al máximo y por lo tanto debo presentarte a mis jóvenes pupilos que se convertirán en tus compañeros de entrenamiento- con un gesto de su mano de una de las puertas laterales del salón salieron dos jóvenes los cuales se posaron uno a cada lado del abuelo de Sakura y se inclinaron ante el para después voltear hacia Sakura.

El que se encontraba a la izquierda era un joven bastante apuesto, era alto de tez clara ojos negros y cabello del mismo tono un poco largo y que en esos momentos se encontraba amarrado en una pequeña cola, tenía una cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo.

El joven que se encontraba a la derecha era un poco mas alto que el primero, de tez pálida y ojos azules tan profundos que uno se perdía en su mirada, su cabello era corto bastante rebelde y del mismo azul profundo de sus ojos.

El joven de ojos azules se le acerca tomando su mano y besándola suavemente – Mucho gusto princesa mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizagua y estoy seguro que será muy entretenido tenerla como compañera-

- Mi nombre es Ryu- dijo bastante cortante el otro joven que al parecer no le agradaba la idea de entrenar con una "princesa".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya hacia unas horas que habían terminado la conversación con Kero y Nadesiko se había retirado a caminar por la ciudad, en realidad no llevaba rumbo alguno solo pensaba en lo que habían conversado horas antes…

--FLASH BACK-----

- Sakura me pidió que la esperara en la tierra, no quiere venir a este sitio…-

- Entonces debemos hallar la forma correcta para convencerla para que venga… pero por mientras será mejor que este en la tierra, así será más fácil para nosotros acercarnos a ella- dijo seriamente el padre de Nadesiko.

- Padre entonces también debemos enviar a alguien de los nuestro con ella cuando llegue a la tierra, pero ella no lo tiene que saber-

- Si ya lo había pensado y creo que lo mejor será enviar a uno de nuestros mejores soldados… por que nadie puede estar totalmente seguro de lo que pueda ocurrir.

--FIN FLASHBACK-----

- Señora Nadesiko… señora Nadesiko!-

Un joven la llamaba haciéndola salir de sus recuerdos, era un joven muy apuesto era alto de tez clara, sus ojos eran de un tono chocolate y su cabello corto y rebelde del mismo tono.

- Shaoran… ¿que pasa?-

- Su padre me llamo e iba camino a su casa cuando la vi bastante distraída… el me pidió que si la veía le dijera que usted también debía dirigirse a la casa de su padre-

- Ahh… claro vamos- respondió Nadesiko y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de su padre. – Y como esta Ieran tiene tiempo que no la veo, y tus hermanas- le pregunto a Shaoran ya que su madre Ieran y ella eran amigas desde muy pequeñas.

- Se encuentran bien y mi madre tiene deseos de verla-

Nadesiko sonríe y dice – entonces cuando pueda la iré a visitar… solo espero que no este muy ocupada-

Mientras iban conversando sobre la amistad que existia entre la madre de Shaoran y Nadesiko llegaron a la entrada de la casa del padre de esta.

Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la sala donde ya los esperaba el padre de Nadesiko, tomaron asiento y esperaron a que el hablara sobre el motivo de aquella reunión. 

- Joven Shaoran lo he llamado para pedirle apoyo sobre un asunto que no solo concierne a mi familia sino a todos los que habitamos en este mundo… y espero contar con su apoyo en todo esto-

CONTINUARA...

NA: bueno por fin este capitulo es mas largo, no mucho

y tambien por fin se me ocurri como meter a Shaoran... aunque salio apenas en el final,

bueno espero que les guste


End file.
